


Boom-Boom

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [38]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Things That Go Boom prompt:Any, any, "Boom-Boom? What's that, your porn-star name?"In which Jupiter finds out what Trixie has been doing on her latest case.





	Boom-Boom

“Found this in the wash,” Jupe said, holding up the black t-shirt that said _Boom-Boom_ across the back in large, glittery silver letters.

Trixie bit back a curse. She’d forgotten Thursdays were his days for laundry.

“It’s for a case,” Trixie said.

“Are you undercover as a porn star?” Jupe’s face reddened a little, and Trixie wasn’t sure if it was the thought of her being in that kind of movie or saying the word ‘porn’ out loud. Maybe both. Her boyfriend could be incredibly old-fashioned sometimes.

“No! For goodness sake, Jupiter!” Trixie snatched the shirt out of his hand and tossed it on the back of the couch. “Remember I told you I was skating?”

“Roller skating.”

“Well…it’s more like roller _derby_.”

Jupe stared at her for a long moment. “You’re undercover at a roller derby.”

“Boom-Boom Belden is my skating name.”

“So the bruises aren’t from falling off your bike.”

Trixie shook her head.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Trixie said, pulling Jupe in for a hug. “But now that you know, do you want to come to the next practice?”

“You bet I do. Boom-Boom.”

Jupe kissed her, grinning.


End file.
